A Capricious Revolution
by Miss-Crystal-chan
Summary: "-I sure as hell wasn't going to break the wall I'd been building up around myself for something as stupid as HIM." Cynthia's last day is disturbing her. "Tears suddenly flowed freely down my face, and I had no strength left to stop them." The moon goddess shall return. "A silver arrow pierced my chest, directly where my heart was."


"Cynthia?" a male's curious voice broke the silence of the peaceful forest. I glanced up, squinting to see a seemingly glowing, tall figure in the distance.

"Delian?" I called frantically, petting the head of the injured doe in my lap. The figure spun itself around to peer in my direction before effortlessly sprinting around the numerous tall, skinny trees to where I sat in a conveniently shady, tiny clearing.

"Cynthia, my dear nature-loving sister, why did you leave? Are you embarrassed of me? Are you jealous? Do you despise me?!" Delian rattled on in his oh-so-famous poetic voice. As his fake expression of shock stared straight up at the trees towering over us, the wind abruptly beat against the leaves of the trees causing sunlight to miraculously shine over my brother. I rolled my squinting eyes.

_"How he can stare up into the sun like that without going blind, I will never know." _I thought.

"Delian," I barked sternly. Said boy looked down at me, raising an eyebrow as he opened his mouth to speak before his visage changed to that of one of real shock. Kneeling beside me, his gentle eyes examined the doe's wounds.

* * *

I couldn't help but smile brightly as we watched the bandaged doe steadily scamper away with its mother thanks to Delian's handy skill in first-aid.

My brother shook his head from where he stood beside me, whipping his straight blond bangs out of his eyes' vision, a small smile gracing his face.

"I guess I should have expected this... Bringing you to the forest and all," he sighed, clearly amused.

"Yes, you really should have, but I guess that's all I can expect... Since it's you and all," I stated with a smirk, spinning around to skip away, the sudden gust of wind beating against my pale stomach which was visible thanks to the bottom of my shirt being used as a makeshift bandage for the doe.

"Hey, wait up," he commanded, stumbling over a log before rushing to copy my strides back to our camp. His face revealed uncertainty with following me, probably because he thought camp was the other way from which he had come, but I dared not question his insecurities with my sense of direction. He would go off on a poetry rant, and, besides, I know my way around a forest; he should have learned that already. I have an odd sort of sixth sense of direction, unlike my twin.

* * *

"So how was your camping trip, Cynthia? Again, sorry I couldn't make it."

"It's cool. It was fine as always- well, as fine as it could be with D there," I answered with a shake of my head.

"Ah, yes. What a sad life of a sister of a wannabe poet."

"You're telling me."

We exchanged glances, silently laughing at the words we shared.

Myna was my best friend, besides my idiotic twin. With her deep, trusting, silver eyes, she was one of the wisest people I knew. She was also well known for getting into quarrels with others like the not-the-sharpest-tool-in-the-shed Dia and the ever so arrogant Marshal. Dia would always discourage Myna in her ways of being single while Myna always belittled her as what many would call a "slut" though she did it a more civil manner then others... Well, at least that's what I liked to think.

Now, Marshal... That's another story. It all started in history class, one of the classes in which Marshal isn't a total idiot. He was always into wars and battles and had a certain opinion of them that he just had to voice, and, of course, Myna did NOT always agree with him... It usually ended with them taking their anger out on each other in a fencing match during gym or after class. There wasn't a team, but our gym coach had the gear and he enjoyed their battles, as do I. It's very exciting; they fight like they've been doing it for years... Then again, fighting with Marshal just feels sorta right... Well, in our eyes at least.

* * *

"Cyndy, hi!"

I cringed, not bothering in hiding my discomfort in being around her. No excuse was needed. She knew of my opinion of her, but that didn't stop her from bothering the hell out of me.

"Hi, Di," I greeted back politely as she giggled lightly at the fact that I rhymed. I rolled my eyes while biting the inside of my mouth, halting the small smile that I was about to make. I have to admit: her cheerful attitude rubs off on me sometimes.

"Get a boyfriend yet?" I simply glare in response to the dirty blonde's excited expression.

"No," I sigh. Dia always asked. She stared at me, biting her lower lip as she mulled over my reply.

"Oh," she paused, pushing some of her lightly curled hair behind her ear. "Sweety," she speaks gently, following me to my desk at the back of our homeroom.

"Yeah, I know," I groan. She dreams of love, wishing for everyone to find their true love. It's a sweet thing to wish for, and I respect her for it since it's more reasonable than others' dreams, but I don't believe it's possible... I also don't agree with her methods of trying to push love down people's throats. If it comes, it comes. If it doesn't... It doesn't...

I sigh again as Dia babbled on.

* * *

"Late are we?"

I looked up to the front of the room to see my homeroom teacher raising an eyebrow at the so-called bad-boy of our class, who had just waltzed in two minutes after the bell had rung.

"You guessed it," he answered smoothly causing a giggle to erupt from Dia, sitting the closest to the doorway. Delian, seated beside Di, waved with a friendly smile. Marshal waved back to D before nodding coolly at Di.

He made his way to his seat beside me in the far corner of the moderate-sized room. I gazed down at my desk, studying the dents and pen marks on the wooden surface. Meanwhile, he settled into his seat, resting his feet on the vacant chair in front of his desk. Some students were on some special field trip- Myna and her desk partner who both sit in front of us included.

"Sup, Cyn? Heard you and D went camping this weekend." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, not moving my head an inch away from my desk. He faced the window, but his eyes were definitely trained on my shriveled up posture as I nodded my head slightly.

"Geez, you're pale," the jet black-haired boy commented suddenly, poking my right cheek. I froze, eyes wide, as his index finger instantly warmed my face. I didn't know whether to slap him out of his chair and cause a commotion or lean into his oddly sweet, gentle touch...

It was then that I realized I was thinking like an idiot; thinking like Dia!

At a loss of what my following actions should be, I hummed in a questioning tone, shifting quickly in my seat to face him, his words still leaving me bewildered.

"I thought maybe you'd get a tan being outside all weekend, but maybe you have some weird skin condition," he stated, picking up my wrist to examine it. "Then again, I've known you for years and from what Delian tells me, you're always outside so I really shouldn't be surprised."

His signature cocky laugh echoed through the room, but I seemed to be the only one to notice it as I swatted him away.

* * *

"Hey, where ya going?"

"I'll meet you at the usual spot; I have to go deal with Angelo!" a blond grumbled before stalking down the hall, his irritation of Angelo evident on his face. I sighed, shutting my locker before walking in the opposite direction of the way Delian had just gone and through the doors leading outside.

Angelo had stolen my normally peace-loving twin's poetry book, and Delian was relentless in getting it back.

I took my time since I had free period after lunch, walking slowly down the sidewalk as I stared down at my neon green sneakers. The sidewalk ended after a few minutes, and I, while yawning, glanced up to see my regular lunch-eating spot. Although, it was slightly blurry, mostly because I wasn't wearing my glasses but also because of the sun glaring down on the hottest day of the month, I could still recognize it.

It was a mulberry tree, great for climbing with its long, sturdy branches. It was different today though. There was a person in the tree, probably a boy by the look of it. Awkwardly slipping on my glasses, my eyes focused on a pitch black-haired boy sitting on a high branch, chuckling silently at my poor eyesight.

"God," I muttered under my breath, my eyes widening.

"Sup, Four-Eyes?" Marshal challenged, taking a bite of his sandwich right after.

"Sup, Bad-Breath?" I retaliated, narrowing my eyes.

"Wow, great comeback!" he commented in mock surprise. "Why were you checking my breath?"

"Why were you staring at my eyes?" I fired back, adjusting the messenger bag on my shoulder.

"Window to one's soul, ya know," he stated with a shirk of his shoulders, his smirk never leaving his visage.

"Wow, you actually pay attention in class like you're supposed to?" I questioned, tilting my head in mock surprise matching his own. Climbing up the tree, I contemplating whether or not to push him off the branch. I felt weird around him, but it was MY lunch eating spot; if anyone had to go, it was him.

"Like you have room to talk," he responded quietly, just loud enough so I could hear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I rested my back on a branch growing up diagonally, pushing my feet up against the base of the tree, Marshal watching me from his resting place on a higher branch.

"Like you don't know, Miss-Braids-Her-Hair-In-Class."

"At least I don't stare all googly-eyed at Dia's head the whole time!"

"At least I HAVE someone to stare at it!" he said, knowing he had won while I looked away embarrassingly, regretting my last reply. I had no idea why I brought HER up, but I mainly worried if my face had turned red or not.

"Why are you even here?" I changed the subject with a tired sigh, taking a sandwich out of my bag.

"Your brother invited me..." I began plotting how I would kill my idiotic brother. "Where is he anyway?"

"He had to go kill Angelo for stealing his precious poetry book." Marshal snorted at the news, rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his drink. Then, we heard 2 familiar chuckles heading towards our occupied tree. I peered through its cover of leaves to see Angelo and my brother practically skipping over.

"Speaking of the poet and his fool of a new friend," I muttered with a scoff, Marshal joining in. My expression, next, changed to wonder as I raised an eyebrow at the weird guitar-like instrument in Delian's hand, the hand opposite to the one holding his small poetry book.

"Hey, guys! Look what Ang made me!" he commanded, his voice full of mirth, raising the unfamiliar instrument into the air.

"It's a lyre-guitar!" stated Angelo triumphantly. He was clearly proud of himself.

_"What a sneak," _I commented mentally. _"He practically bribed Delian to not be mad anymore, and Delian actually accepted..."_

* * *

"Catch ya later!" my twin screams to Angelo as the swift brunet, waving back to Delian, leaves us at the beginning of our street.

By the time Angelo was past the next street over, my brother was already casually walking, a small noise resembling a whistle emitting from his lips.

"You're such an ass," I muttered grumpily, trudging to follow him home. It wasn't a huge house, but it wasn't too small either. It was "just right" in my opinion. Our mother, Lily, had a surprisingly good income for a single mother raising two teens by herself.

"You okay, Sis?" I didn't answer his unspoken plea at ending the silence between us. He wasn't much for silence, but he unquestionably wasn't at the top of my "favorite people list" at that moment, and I didn't want to make a show for our wandering, nosy neighbors so I decided it would be best to let him sweat for a little bit.

We stepped through the threshold of the brick, three-bedroom house, but I didn't let up the silent treatment I was giving my nervous brother. Not until he shut the door behind us did I speak, and quite loudly might I say.

"What the hell!" I slapped his left shoulder, giving him the best death glare I could muster up. He immediately bombarded me with questions.

"What? What did I do? Why have you been so hostile and tense?"

"Why are you even friends with him!?" I roared, getting into his face to purposely make him uncomfortable.

"Calm down. What are you talking about, Cynthia?" He calmed his previously jumpy-sounding voice enough to sound caring, and I knew he was being sincere, but I didn't want to calm down. I wanted to yell and scream, and, unluckily, Delian was the only one around. I knew well enough that my dear brother hated fighting and just wanted peace, but, at that moment, I really couldn't give a damn. I felt lost and humiliated, nevertheless, I sure as hell wasn't going to break the wall I'd been building up around myself for something as stupid as HIM.

"Do you like making me angry?" I asked, raising my head to make him feel inferior.

"Of course not, Cyndy," he reassured me. I narrowed my eyes more than they already were at the sound of that familiar nickname,though he didn't seem to notice. "Why would I want to make you mad at me? Maybe annoyed but not angry."

"Then, why did you invite Marshal to eat lunch with us at our spot when you were gone most of the time!?"

"It was before Ang even took my poetry book; how was I supposed to know? Plus, shouldn't you be used to Marshy by now? You've been sitting next to him for weeks now; he's not that bad."

"Well, YOU sure are!"

"WHAT!?" he shouted, appearing to be at his wit's end. "Look, I'm really confused! Just tell me what's REALLY wrong."

"YOU'RE an IDIOT."

"I don't see why you're so hostile about this; it looked to me that you and Marshal were hitting it off nicely when Ang and I got to the tree." He paused, a humored expression suddenly on his face. "Angelo actually said the two of you kind of looked like a bickering couple."

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" a feminine voice demanded sternly. I spun my head to see my mother standing at the front door looking like a deer caught in headlights, a look of horror and disappointment gracing her wrinkle-free face. I swallowed loudly, glimpsing at my brother to see that in a matter of seconds I had pushed him against a wall, one hand grasping his shirt collar ferociously, the other in a fist at my side.

Just as fast as I pinned him to the wall, I jumped away, a noise similar to that of an animal before it is eaten by a predator spilling cowardly through my lips. I bowed my head, unable to look my mother or poor brother in the eye. Squeaking a sorry directed towards my twin, I rushed up the stairs, not stopping until I was safely sitting against the locked door of my bedroom.

* * *

_ "What the hell just happened?!" _I thought to myself exhaustedly. I had never been THAT angry before. If my mother hadn't been there to stop me, I probably would have knocked his lights out.

_ "Why am I acting this way?! This can't just be stupid teenager hormones; it can't be. It's too much. Nobody I know acts like a maniac; why the hell am I? Why am I fussing so much over Marshal? I don't... like-" _I pause mid thought at the sound of my cell phone's ring tone. Wiping my eyes with my hand, I stumble over to my double bed. Sliding one leg under the other in a sitting position, I rested my chin on my knee, rummaging around my messenger bag that I had previously flung onto my bed upon entering my room. Clutching my phone, I checked my messages.

It was from Dia. How she had gotten my cell phone number I don't know; I speculate her DESK PARTNER gave it to her or she raided his phone for my number since not many people know it.

The text read: "Hey, gurly! R u ok? Ang told me u looked kinda down. Wats up? Wanna vent?"

Sighing, I absentmindedly clutched the phone in a death grip. The anger was back, and I didn't know how to release it. I don't believe I was truly mad at Di for just being friendly; I think it was because of... HIM... Marshal.

I wasn't really aware of the status of Dia and Marshal's relationship or if they even had one in the first place, but I strangely wanted to know.

_"Oh, who am I kidding! I've always wondered; I'm just too stupidly shy and awkward to ask!"_

I pout, carelessly tossing my phone onto the bed before pacing around the 14x17 sized room.

_"What the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm stuck in my room; I'm most likely grounded!"_

I halt mid stride, peering out one of my windows, my face expressing wonder.

_ "__I can't believe I'm actually considering this; I've never done something like this before!... Oh my God, I can't believe I'm doing this!"_

Slipping my wallet and phone into their respective pockets of my jean shorts, I advanced towards one of the windows, preparing myself to climb down the tree near my room.

* * *

"So what's up, Marshmallow?" a female's voice rang through the seemingly barren street in a seductive manner.

"Nothing much, I'm just waiting for Delian; he was supposed to meet me half-way so we could go to basketball practice," a male's voice responded... A familiar voice.

_ "Crap." _I thought, putting two fingers to my temple with a shake of my head.

Stepping cautiously over to the corner of the street where 6-foot hedges happened to be, I peered past the leaves to see Marshal and Dia standing way to close to each other if you ask me. Stepping back, I surveyed my surroundings, searching for a way to abort the oncoming event. If I had to pick two people not to see at that moment, it would be Marshal and Dia hands down. I was having odd anger issues, and those two definitely wouldn't be helping.

Hearing approaching footsteps, I panicked, jogging to the other side of the street. Continuing to walk down the sidewalk, out of the corner of my eye I could see the two lovebirds walking the way I had come. Exhaling, I wiped the sweat off my forehead, glad to know I was safe.

"Hey, is that Cyndy?"

I slowly angled my head to see the two halt at the corner, staring in my direction.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath, quickening my pace.

"Maybe she knows where D is?" Marshal wondered aloud, but I paid him no mind.

"Sorry I'm late, Marsh- Oh, hey Di! You're never gonna guess-," I heard my twin's voice echo behind me.

I silently thanked him, taking the chance to change streets while their attention wasn't on me. I owed him more than he knew... Even if I was probably being discussed behind my back; I rescheduled dealing with that later when I wasn't so bitchy.

* * *

"So what can I get you, Miss?"

I shot up from where I was hiding behind my menu. Blushing in embarrassment, I look up to see Angelo standing in front of my booth, a pad and pen in his hands while a cheeky grin dazzled his face.

I was keeping a low profile, deciding to eat at a restaurant unfamiliar to me and, hopefully, also to any friends or family who might be looking for me... At most, I expected someone to take a chance at looking here if I would actually be gone for a few days, but for Angelo to find me in a little, unknown restaurant like that an hour after I snuck out? Talk about a one in a million chance...

"No way! You actually work..." I paused, glancing around while moving my hand around as a gesture. "Here?"

"Anything to pay the bills," he answered, winking his left eye with a small grin. "So what do ya want?"

"Ugh," I paused, dumbfounded. I hadn't really thought of what I wanted to fill my empty stomach with; I was still contemplating where to go next.

"One medium order of french fries and a medium drink!" Angelo suddenly roared, closing his pad and sticking it in his apron pocket.

"Gotcha!" someone shouted back from behind a closed door, which mostly likely led to the kitchen.

Angelo slid into the booth in front of me, a frazzled look on his face before he yelled, "Make that a large french fry and two drinks!"

I closed my menu slowly, placing it carefully on the table.

"What kind!?" someone's shrill voice called.

"Coke! That okay with you, Cyn?"

"Fine," I assured quietly, folding my arms on the table as Angelo settled into his seat.

"So what brings you to this fine establishment, Miss?" he questioned, his voice brimming with levity as he raised an eyebrow at my grumpiness.

"Moodiness," I growled.

"Wow, something _did _happen didn't it? You _were _acting weirder than usual earlier, but now you're..." He trailed off, scratching his head while looking out the window nervously as I continued to glare viciously at him. "...Er, do you wa-?" He paused, his hand fishing into his pocket for his cell phone, which was emitting an annoying theme song from a popular cartoon series. He stared at the small screen for a few minutes with a stupefied demeanor while I sighed irritably, sipping on the coke that had just been delivered to us by a middle-aged woman.

"Sooo," he started again, tapping the side of his phone impatiently as the screen's light dimmed.

""So" what?"

"How have you been feeling lately?"

"Terrible, why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious; is that a crime?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Angelo."

"Is it so wrong to wonder how my friend's doing?"

"We're not friends, Angelo."

We stare at each for a whole minute, expressions blank, the soft munching of fries and slurping of soft drinks being the only sounds heard. He breaks the silence between us with a small hum, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling, eyes placid.

"Maybe not right now... but before... we sorta were."

"Are you high or something?" I was completely flabbergasted; Angelo joked a lot, but his voice held no mockery for once. I had only known Angelo for a few months since he transferred to my school, and I knew for sure I'd never met him before then. I always knew there was something strange about him; he didn't make sense. He was like a puzzle piece that simply didn't fit where you tried to place it; he didn't come with the set. He was like an outsider.

"No, I'm simply... a guide," he responded, tilting his head to watch me jump out of my seat.

"You're so creepy. No wonder you and Delian are getting along so well." I comment, stepping away from the odd brunet gazing at me calmly despite how I was gawking at him like he was a lunatic. He waved as I backed away from the table, tossing a few dollars on a nearby table for the bill. I spun around to leave the restaurant but was interrupted by Angelo's harmonious voice.

"Ya know, I wasn't kidding when I said you two looked like a bickering couple. You seem like a good match; too bad you couldn't be together."

I flinched, dashing out of the restaurant before the peculiar boy could confuse me any further. I felt like crying, my heart aching immensely, and I wanted nothing more than to strangle Angelo, but I wouldn't allow myself to stop.

* * *

I ran; I couldn't stop. It was as if my legs had a mind of their own. My muscles were sore, but my legs carried me forward anyway, bringing me to a forest. My sprint was, at last, cut short when I reached the heart of the forest, the very place where I had found the injured doe a few days prior. I collapsed to the ground, my heart vibrating so rapidly I thought it would most likely explode, and I would be put out of my torment. I breathed heavily, sluggishly turning myself over to lie on my back as I focused on the one thing in this world that no matter what put my soul at ease: the moon. I beamed, watching as the sky darkened into a purple and then finally into a deep blue, the moon brightening with each second. My heart beat reduced as I lay limply on the soft grass.

Tears suddenly flowed freely down my face, and I had no strength left to stop them. The moon always gives me strength and courage, but at that moment it did nothing. I felt tranquil, yet I couldn't move my body as my eyes were glued to the full moon above me.

"My dear," a voice rattled in my ear. I ignored it, blaming my imagination for trying to ruin the moment. For once, I was free; I didn't feel moody or threatened. I felt... nothing; it was amazing.

"It's time," the tender voice stated as a soft breeze blew my brown hair away from my face. My eyes narrowed lingeringly as I licked my dry lips.

"Father?" I whispered thoughtlessly as my heart beat diminished.

"Artemis." My eyes closed. "Welcome back." I was gone. "The moon has missed your sweet smile." A silver arrow pierced my chest, directly where my heart was.

I smile.

"Olympus. I'm home."

* * *

**A/N:** Wondering who was who? Well, here ya go:

Artemis- Cynthia from her birth place on Mount. Cynthus on the island, Delos

Apollo- Delian from his birthplace (I could have named him "Cynthian" to match "Cynthia" but I want to give everyone a more common name... "Delian" was the closest; feel free to pronounce it "Dillan")

Athena- Myna, a variation of Minerva, the Roman equivalent of Athena (I pronounce it "Meena")

Aphrodite- Dia, another name of hers (its meaning really fits the type of person I've depicted her as)

Ares- Marshal (I basically just added "hal" to the end of Mars, Ares' Roman equivalent; he doesn't have a lot of names since he's not really well-liked)

Hermes- Angelo, a variation of the name "Angel," which means "messenger of god"

I might do a sequel to this where I describe the reasoning behind why some of the gods are acting as mortals unknowingly or how they react to _Cynthia_'s _death_. By the way, in case you're still wondering, _Angelo_ was sent to determine whether or not a god/goddess should return to Olympus.

You might be wondering "Why does Artemis have a crush of Ares?" Well, the pairing has a place in my heart, and I couldn't help having a few hints. Before you say, "Artemis is a virgin goddess," I would like to point out: _Cynthia_ is _not _a virgin goddess. Plus, just because someone's a virgin doesn't mean they can't have a relationship... I have no rebuttal for the fact that many gods dislike Ares though...

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
